


Labyrinth AU (the happy super husbands Jeremiah and Bruce AU)

by FangirlingPuggle



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, DCU (Comics), Gotham (TV), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Batfamily, Batfamily Shenanigans, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Happy AU, Jeremiah as part of of Batfam, Jeremiah is a good parent, Jerome Valeska is the Joker, M/M, Sweet, Under the Red Hood story line, bruce & harley bromance, bruce loves his husband so much, btas and gotham fusion, hero jeremiah au, jeremiah never got gased, jerome doesn't remember, married au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlingPuggle/pseuds/FangirlingPuggle
Summary: Happy AU where Jeremiah never gets hit with the joker gas, he and Bruce are married.Jeremiah never really leaves the mansion, to avoid the Joker remembering being Jerome and targeting Bruce and his family again.Bruce and the Robins end up getting caught and Jeremiah picks up his superhero alter ego to save them ('step away from my husbands and kids'), but after this the rouges gallary are very suprised and Harley especailly wants to know about this mystery husband.





	1. 'Interogation'

**Author's Note:**

> Hey just happy AU fic that I moved from tumblr, based off a previous post link below.  
> https://fangirlingpuggle.tumblr.com/post/182932087944/so-little-idea-i-had-set-in-happy-wayleska-verse

“..is this really necessary Quinn?” Batman frowned glancing down his currently bound hands, because Quinn is incredibly capable when she sets her mind to it and apparently her full focus right now is set on capturing him for a …talk interrogation and honestly he should have seen this coming

“well duh B-man” Harley said flopping dramatically into the chair next to him “after all we gotta a lot to talk about right?” she was grinning widely “soooo where you been hiding the secret husband of yours?” she leaned forward grin growing even wonder and eyes sparkling with intrigue 

He really should have seen this coming, it’s his own fault that he and the others got captured, he should have figured out about the ambush, but they’d ended up trapped until Jeremiah had shown up or Labyrinth, the name he choose years ago when they’d made his costume 

( “so this is for when you do something dumber than usually and I have to save you?”

“that and from experience having some Kevlar armour seems useful”)

He’d saved them all rather easily, though with a great deal of property damage those mini denotators of his work a bit to well, Jason was already bugging them both for a set (”it’s on my Christmas list dad’s” “I died I think I should get the super powered explosives” “come on you won’t add rocket launchers to my bike I should at least get one of those things come on please”) and of course Jeremiah just had to say it (“i’ll be taking my kids and husband back now”) which had caused all hell to break loose (him replying “hi babe” had not helped at all he admits).

At the time he hadn’t really thought of fallout they’d been more concerned about the Joker, if he recognised Jeremiah his voice his figure the name Labyrinth could have been a risk to in hind sight, both he and Jeremiah had been worried and honestly scared of him remembering of Jerome coming back (Jerome was so much more dangerous than the Joker and he’d target Bruce and Jeremiah not the Bat, he’d attack the kids he’d…it’s best not think he didn’t remember and that was that mattered now.)

“B-MAN~!” The sing song tone rang out, well he should probably get out of here first “come on you didn’t answer I wanna know about your mystery hubby”

“I’m not telling you about him Harley” he said firmly but she just rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively

“you don’t need to tell me any secret identity stuff B I’m not interested bout that, well a little but not right now” she leaned forward face close to him “he made you smile y’know when he was untying you you had a little grin on your face the entire time” she giggled “you love him~”

He knew he’d seen his reflection in Jeremiah’s mirrored mask, he hadn’t been able to stop “obviously I married him” he says and he hears Harley gasp and is suddenly in his face again eyes wide in awe 

“YOUR DOING IT AGAIN!” she cried and Bruce tried to force his mouth into a neutral line, this was hard when Miah was involved “AW your adorable” she cooed “sooooo how’d ya meet him?”

Bruce stared at her for a few short moments before giving in “in less than ideal circumstances” he answered, remembering his birthday and the threat vividly

“OH let me guess ya were all hero and saved him right?” she excitedly asked

He remembered going back to the bunker with Miah after, worried and concerned the box, the gas almost spraying him if Bruce hadn’t tackled him out of the way “in a way yes”

“how long have you been married?”

Bruce knew he was smiling but honestly he couldn’t stop “ a long time”

“he seemed super smart specially with all those gadgets” Harley said happily

“he is, incredibly so” because he was the smartest person Bruce knew, and yes he was going to brag he would to everyone he was married to a genius

“smarter than you?” Harley teased before asking “wait does he make all your thingamgigs?”

“yes…to both” He clarified quickly and Harley’s eyes were shining

“did he make your fancy belt”

“…it was actually a wedding gift” he admitted

Harley started at him in silence before covering her face with her hands squealing out “this is to cute~” before recovering and “is he handsome?”

Jeremiah arrives in full Labyrinth costume about 20 minutes later, Harley doesn’t even resist as they cuff her and take her to the batmobile “what present did he get you for the wedding then? OH was it the batmobile? you made that 2 right?” she asked and Bruce could feel Jeremiah look at him in found exasperation from behind the mask

As she’s put in the batmobile she leans over to Bruce and stage whispers “I like him B”

Bruce smiles despite himself “so do I” he can feel Jeremiah’s awkward embarrassment but doesn’t say anything else.

Though it takes all his training to not laugh when Harley spends the entire drive giving his husband the shovel talk.


	2. Meeting Superman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremiah has always been mistaken for his brother, even now.  
> It causes issues at times, like when meeting the man of steel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So happy people like this AU thank you for all the comments and kudos =)
> 
> This is now a multi chapter fic will update with ficlets when I think of them.

There were many reason Jeremiah stayed out of the spotlight, his brother being most of the reasons, even if it meant he never really left the manor he really didn’t mind, honestly he preferred it (it was an amazing excuse for not having to go to all those pointless gala’s).

However, not being in the limelight did bring a slight issue, which was that no one really knew he existed. Oh they all knew Bruce Wayne had a mysterious husband, and most people who remember the Jerome incidents and met Bruce and himself back then could easily guess it was him, other people had no idea.

Which was great as it ensured that the Joker and himself had little chance of ever meeting, which was brilliant if they ever met again it would be too soon, and that lessened the chance that the Joker would ever remember being Jerome. Something that Jeremiah feared more than anything else, if he would attack Barbra and Jason like that as just the Joker with his memories as Jerome…it didn’t bear thinking about.

However, there was a downside to the whole hiding all traces of his existence thing, the same issue they’d always been really he remembered vividly detective Gordon and detective Bullock going for their guns when they met in the bunker ‘there’s 2 of them’ still stung as a comment, and well they weren’t the only one’s Dick had quite literally jumped up and hidden on top of a shelf, Jason had tried to attack him before clinging to Bruce, Tim had thrown the book he’d been reading at him and Cass had the same reaction as Jason only Bruce had to pry her off of him. Stephanie and Babs had also had interesting reactions though as least Dick and Cass had been there respectively to calm them down, while Jason just recorded it.

In summary nearly everyone he met seemed to instantly mistake him for his brother…he really should be used to it at this point.

Though even with his previous experience it was still surprising when he walked down into the cave this morning with a cup of coffee to finish going though some files only to see Superman standing there in the centre of the cave. It took the man of steel a moment of gaping before his face changed into a glare and he flew at him Jeremiah could only let out a weak ‘oh shit’ before he was in a chock hold from the Kryptonian, not the way he wanted to start his Saturday thank you very much. 

“Joker” he growled out and oh Jeremiah wished he could roll his eyes but his brain was currently trying to figure out how to continue breathing so couldn’t really spare any signals “what are you doing here?”

Well it was clear the more muscle than brain was a good way to describe the all powerful boy scout, honestly if the completely different appearance, you know his hair wasn't red, skin not being bleached, no man laughter or air of general insanity hell he was even wearing his glasses (which Mr Kent here should know is the ultimate disguise, but really he’d talked about it with Bruce before how it was so luckily no one had doodled glasses on a picture of superman yet for Clark Kent’s identity to remain intact). Also Jeremiah ideally wondered how long it would take the master of disguise to realise that it was impossible for him to answer while his windpipe was being crushed.

He didn’t get a chance to him out as the next thing he knew there was a faint green light Supermans’s eyes widened and he stumbled back letting go of his throat, Jeremiah almost tumbled back before a hand quickly caught him he looked up to see his husbands worried face “Miah are you alright?” he asked calmly, box with kryptonite in hand still open and the boy scout currently collapsing to the floor.

“oh I’m fine dear thank you” he said straightening his glasses seeing Bruce’s lips tug into a smile he glanced back “…though I believe the same can’t be said for your colleague” he watched Bruce’s face morph into the Batman’s ice cold glare as turned to superman walking off angrily as he snapped the case closed.

“why are you here Clark” he growled out and Jeremiah just sat down in the chair next to the computer turning it on while watching the show which was currently Superman gaping and looking thunderstruck.

“but the Joker” he said weakly pointing at him and now Jeremiah really did roll his eyes 

“No Clark that’s my husband” Bruce said and oh sounds like he’s rolling his eyes to Superman just stares brain processing this information before questioning in a horrified tone “YOUR MARRIED TO THE JOKER?!”

Jeremiah face palms with a groan because really? A glance at his husband and it’s clear Bruce is contemplating pulling out the kryptonite again (and most likely shoving it down his fellow heroes throat)

“no Clark he isn’t the Joker” Bruce says finally after a calming breath 

“he’s my twin brother unfortunately” Jeremiah adds in quickly cutting off the obvious prying questions he knows are coming.

Superman just stares between them clearly processing information, Jeremiah can almost see the man of steels brain buffering.

“WHAT THE HELL?” a loud voice comes from the entrance turning around Jeremiah see’s the kids entering the cave they’re all staring at the screen clearly putting 2 and 2 together and making 4, while Superman is struggling to do the math.

Cassandra see’s the marks around his neck and goes to pull out another steel container of kryptonite moving to stand next to Bruce, Tim following slightly behind with a third, and really Jeremiah should figure out how many they have at this point (for a super rare material they seem to an overabundance of it). Dick and Jason come over to him “you ok dad?” Dick asks shooting a glance at the 3 other Bats currently looming over the Kryptonian who appears to finally be realising his situation and exaltedly to what level of absolutely fucked he is.

“I’m fine” Jeremiah reassures with a small smile before looking at Jason whose loading his gun one eye on the group “I thought you’d be annoyed you missed another face reveal” he teased

Jason just smirked back “I would be…If the caves camera wasn’t recording everything” his smirk stretched into a wide grin as he added “were defiantly watching all this back later with popcorn”

Jeremiah just rolled his eyes leaning back in his chair enjoying watching the man of steel face the army of Bats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Under the Red Hood (WARNING ANGST)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under the red hood in Labyrinth verse
> 
> (This is full of angst- I'm sorry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non linear stream of consciousness  
> Jeremiah POV
> 
>  
> 
> (Angst in my happy AU verse more likely than you think)

He can still remember it in horrifying clarity.

 

The message he was missing, Bruce’s panicked searching while he hacked into every system he could think of for any trace.

 

Finding the warehouse and…

 

He’s been watching the feed from Bruce’s suit.

 

He saw him run to building reaching for the handle of the door…

 

The explosion

 

He thought he’d lost them both for a long moment, there was no response from Bruce …and then he’d screamed.

 

It was their worst nightmare, all their fears stitched together

The reason he hid away 

The reason Bruce hid behind personas in public and cold apathy as the Bat

 

Because neither of them could bear to lose people close to them again.

 

Jeremiah couldn’t stand the idea of losing the only true family he’d ever had and Bruce…

Bruce held himself together through sheer determination some days, he couldn’t bear another loss

 

They’d been right…it had broken them both

 

He remembers the Batmobile pulling in after sitting in silence of the cave looking at static for an eternity brain silent and screaming all at once, Bruce climbing out his eyes had been blank and numb auto pilot.

 

They’d both shattered as soon as he touched his cheek with his hand.

 

It was what they had feared for so long.

 

Even after all the fail safes, the fail safes to fail safe’s they’d put in place after Babs…

It hadn’t been enough

 

 

They’d both wanted to kill him

 

They’d even planned it

 

But…they had a sickening feeling; if he did die he’d have something planned

 

Last time when it was Jerome who died, they’d been the box…sometimes neither can sleep thinking in horror what would have happened if Bruce hadn’t been there hadn’t pushed him out of the way… 

 

They…they couldn’t take that risk... not until they explored everything

 

They’d had a plan though…all ready to go

But they’d never been sure enough and

Alfred had stopped them remind Bruce of a long made promise

Jeremiah had stopped planning after that, Bruce had stopped him becoming a monster he’d push him out of the way this time

 

They mourned and grieved constantly

All of them did

 

 

When Jason comes back…it’s the first time Jeremiah has ever been happy Ra Al Ghul is alive.

 

Jason’s back, he hated them but he’s alive

He’s ok

He’s ok

That’s all they want.

 

 

It takes over a year for him to enter the manor again, Jeremiah wants to run up to hug him but stops himself, turns and walks away.

He avoids Jason

Constantly 

All the time

He manages to exit a room every time he enters.

 

Until the cave one morning

They’re gathering data on black mask and he’s been trying to decode something when he hears it

“well fancy running into you here?”

He turns and see’s Jason in full armour other than his mask arms folded

He’s between him and the exits

Fuck

 

He turns away from him looking in the opposite direction

Jason glares at him “oh so sorry I know I’m not the one you want to see oh you’ve mad e that clear as crystal” he spits out “honestly you’re not even being subtly about it if you want be gone say it to my face”

 

“I don’t want you gone” he says still not looking eyes boring into the floor 

 

“Seriously!” Jason yells marching over to him “please this is the first time you’ve talked to me since I came back!” his screaming now “YOU WON’T EVEN LOOK AT ME!”  
“Because you shouldn’t have to see his face again!” Jeremiah snaps and turns away

 

“…what?” Jason’s voice falters for a moment “wait…have you because”

 

“you shouldn’t have to suffer anymore than you have” he whispered “you shouldn’t have to be reminded of it, this is your home I want you to feel safe”

 

There’s silence “..dad” Jason says quietly and hearing him call him that again makes tears build in his eyes

 

“we couldn’t save you, couldn’t stop him…hell we couldn’t even kill him!” he bite out “I’m the one who stopped Brice from killing him” he hears a chocking noise from Jason “and now I’ll remind of you that every time you look at me just like Barbara and…I can’t do that to you” he blinks back tears

“that’s why…Barbara why you stopped…dad” Jason seems to stumble over words

Jeremiah stands up tries to leave “I’m sorry Jason”

He doesn’t get to move past him he feels Jason grab him, he expects a punch, he doesn’t move to block or

Instead Jason throws his arms around him “you’re not him!” he hears Jason whisper “I’ve never seen him when I look at you god dad I didn’t know you… dad you’re not him I...” he’s still talking but Jeremiah can’t hear him

 

He’s openly sobbing but doesn’t care he wraps his arms around Jason and hugs his son tightly

 

He has his family back, that’s all that matters

 

They’ll find a way to put the broken pieces back together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading =)


End file.
